Latinos are disproportionately represented among those diagnosed with HIV and Latino adolescents are at risk for engaging in sexual behaviors that can lead to HIV. However, data regarding HIV prevention interventions for Latino adolescents, as distinct from other ethnic groups, have been rare to date. This R01 will conduct a randomized controlled trial of a family-based HIV prevention intervention specifically for Latino families compared to a family-based general health promotion intervention. The HIV prevention intervention addresses family context issues relevant to Latinos such as acculturation, religiosity, gender role and sexual socialization, parent-child communication, and monitoring practices. Three hundred and twenty Latino parent-adolescent dyads with a sexually active adolescent between the ages of 14 and 17 will be randomized into either the family based HIV prevention intervention (HIV) or a general health promotion (HP) condition that focuses on healthy behaviors such as diet and exercise. Groups consist of 6 to 8 parent and youth dyads in a one-day, 7-hour workshop. Both interventions employ activities for youth and parents separately (e.g., focus on adolescent vulnerability) and parents and adolescents together. The project will estimate the efficacy of the Latino Family-based HIV prevention intervention from assessment of changes in the adolescents' HIV-related sexual behavior and attitudes, gender and sexual socialization, parent-child communication, and parental monitoring. Measures will be completed at baseline and at 3, 6, 12, and 18 months post-intervention. A culturally sensitive, efficacious HIV prevention intervention is urgently needed for Latino communities.